Megaman Generaciones
by BRANDON369
Summary: Un robot amenaza con cambiar el curso de la historia y son solo 3 los que lo pueden detener: Megaman X, Megaman y Magaman Volnutt Los 3 se embarcaran en una aventura que incluira peleas y viajes en el tiempo
1. Prologo

Megaman Generaciones

Hola mundo ¡BRANDON369 va a crear un fanfic de megaman! espero les guste

* * *

Prologo

La historia comenzara en el Elysium que se encontraba en llamas pues una persecución se estaba llevando acabo, Megaman Volnutt intentaba escapar de los rayos lanzados por otro robot, Juno quien lanzo otro rayo que casi da en su blanco

Volnutt- ¡Pero que cerca estuvo!

En ese momento se apareció Data, el mono robot

Data- Vaya Volnutt, Juno esta causando mucha destrucción

Volnutt- En parte tienes razón amigo, pero en parte no

Data- ¿A que te refieres?

Volnutt- Veras Juno solo actúa si esta programado para hacerlo, yo diría que esta siendo controlado por el

Data volteo y encontró otro robot, ese robot tenia su cuerpo de color azul y sus brazos, piernas y casco de color dorado

Juno se detuvo en frente del robot

Robot- Con que tengo el placer de hacer frente al mismísimo Megaman Trigger

Volnutt- Así es

Robot- Ya eh escuchado algunas de tus proezas

Volnutt- Por desgracia yo no eh escuchado nada sobre ti ¿Quién eres?

Robot- ¿Qué quien soy? Eso ya no importa

Volnutt- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Robot- ¡Juno atácalo!

Juno lanzo un rayo pero Volnutt fácilmente lo esquivo

Entonces el robot aprovechó eso y le lanzo una especie de cadena negra hacia Volnutt, misteriosamente esta se detuvo justo en frente de Volnutt en lugar de impactarlo

Volnutt- ¿Pero que?

Data- Oye tu ¿Qué fue eso?

Robot- Ya veo, eres inmune, una lastima

Volnutt y Data (y de seguro también los lectores) no sabían de que estaba hablando aquel robot ni tampoco que estaba sucediendo

Volnutt- ¿Inmune a que?

Robot- Creo que en tal caso tendré que matarte

Volnutt- ¡¿Qué?!

Data- ¡¿Por qué?!

Robot- Sigma, Vile extermínenlo ya no nos sirve

Los 2 mavericks Sigma y Vile aparecieron junto a Juno

Volnutt- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

Sigma, Vile y Juno comenzaron a disparar con toda su potencia

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno eso fue, sé que estuvo demasiado corto pero tomen en cuenta que solamente fue el prologo los caps de verdad van a ser mas largos sin mas que hacer me despido hasta el siguiente cap


	2. Chapter 1- Siglo21XX

Megaman Generaciones

Bueno mis queridos lectores les traigo aquí el primer capitulo de Megaman Generaciones (ya que el otro fue prologo) y este será mas largo que el prologo así que sin mas que decir siéntense y disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 1- Siglo21XX

En el siglo 21XX en el cuartel de los Maverick Hunters el legendario Megaman X se encontraba pensativo frente a una ventana

-Oye X ¿Por qué esa cara?

X volteo y vio a sus compañeros Maverick Hunter Zero y Axl

X- Hola amigos

Zero- Te preocupas demasiado

Axl- Si, además los Maverick mas poderosos no han hecho ningún movimiento en mucho tiempo

Zero- Si, es como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra

Axl- Por mi que no vuelvan, así descansaremos por mas tiempo

X- No lo creo Axl por alguna extraña razón tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo esta apunto de pasar

Axl- Vamos amigo no seas un reploid tan pesimista

Zero- Axl tiene razón, además ya derrotamos a Sigma ¿Qué cosa puede pasar?

X- No lo se Zero pero presiento que el mundo esta de nuevo en peligro

Entonces Alia entro apresuradamente

Alia- Chicos algo malo esta pasando

Zero- ¿Ahora que?

Alia- Alguien se a infiltrado en nuestra base de datos

X- ¡¿Qué?!

Alia- Esta descargando datos sobre nosotros y todos los Maverick Hunters

Axl- Pero de esa manera sabrá como crear copias de nosotros

Alia- Y no es solo eso

Axl- ¿Qué mas?

Alia- También sabrá de nuestras debilidades

Axl- No me había puesto a pensar en ello

X- Debemos detenerlo

Alia- Descuiden ya tengo su ubicación

Zero- Bien

Axl- ¡Que mejor forma de animar a X que con una nueva misión!

Los Hunters fueron a donde Alia les indico, una fábrica abandonada, y dentro encontraron un robot azul con casco, brazos y piernas doradas

Robot- Vaya, pero si es Megaman X, el reploid que logro ponerle fin a las guerras Maverick

Zero- ¿Pero de que estas hablando?

Axl- Las guerras Maverick aun no acaban

Robot- Tus tontos amigos no me sirven, pero tu si

El misterioso robot lanzo una especie de cadena negra hacia X pero esta se detuvo frente a el

Robot- Veo que tu eres inmune, bueno que importa

X- No sé que trames o que halla sido eso pero no dejare que te robes la información

Robot- Bien entonces que así sea ¡Acábalos Vile!

Vile apareció

Zero- Diablos

X- Dime que quieres Vile

Pero Vile no le respondió

Axl- Algo raro pasa aquí

Los 3 intentaron disparar pero la armadura de Vile era impenetrable

Robot- Sera mejor que echen un ultimo vistazo muchachos, esta era va a cambiar

X- ¡Espera! ¿Eso que significa?

Vile y el robot desaparecieron

Despues de unas cuantas horas X, Zero y Axl esperaban que Alia les indicara donde se fue ese robot misterioso

Axl- No puedo creer que ese robot se haya esfumado así como si nada

X recordó las palabras del robot

"Robot- Sera mejor que echen un último vistazo muchachos, esta era va a cambiar

X- ¡Espera! ¿Eso que significa?

Vile y el robot desaparecieron"

X- Él dijo que esta era va a cambiar

Zero- Me pregunto a que se referiría

Alia- Yo creo saber

X- ¿A que te refieres Alia?

Alia- Use todo mi conocimiento científico y creo que ya se donde esta

X- ¿Dónde?

Alia- Esta viajando por el tiempo

X, Zero y Axl- ¡¿Que?!

En definitiva no se esperaban una respuesta como esa

Alia- Tal como lo oyen primero ira al futuro y luego al pasado donde con cualquier acción puede cambiar el curso de la historia

Zero- Pero… ¿Cómo lo impediremos?

Alia- Descuiden, e estado trabajando en un dispositivo que permite a su poseedor viajar libremente por el tiempo

Axl- ¡Genial!

Alia- Pero hay un gran problema

X, Zero y Axl- ¿Cuál?

Alia- Solo tengo uno

Zero- Que vaya X

X- ¿Yo?

Axl- Si, quien mejor que el gran Megaman X

X- Esta bien iré yo

Alia- Descuida nos seguiremos comunicando

Axl- Buena suerte viejo, salva esta época

Zero- Demuéstrale quien manda

X- Descuiden no los defraudare

Y así X viajo al futuro en el que estaba pasando otra cosa

Robot- Creo que en tal caso tendré que matarte

Volnutt- ¡¿Qué?!

Data- ¡¿Por qué?!

Robot- Sigma, Vile extermínenlo ya no nos sirve

Los 2 mavericks Sigma y Vile aparecieron junto a Juno

Volnutt- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

Sigma, Vile y Juno comenzaron a disparar con toda su potencia dañando a Volnutt

Volnutt- De donde sacaste a esos 2

Robot- Ahora con toda potencia

-No lo permitiré

X se había aparecido de la nada y dio un disparo hacia Juno

Robot- Quien lo diría, el gran X ha venido, pero llegas tarde ya tengo lo que quería de esta época que por cierto también va a cambiar

El robot desaparecio con Sigma, Vile y Juno

X- ¿Estas bien?

Volnutt- Si, gracias

Continuara…

* * *

Y eso fue, espero disfruten este fic el siguiente vendrá pronto


	3. Chapter 2- Siglo20XX

Megaman Generaciones

Después de tiempo pude traer el siguiente cap de este gran fic pero abajo explicare el porqué de la tardanza así que solo disfruten el capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 2- Siglo 20XX

X se había aparecido de la nada y dio un disparo hacia Juno

Robot- Quien lo diría, el gran X ha venido, pero llegas tarde ya tengo lo que quería de esta época que por cierto también va a cambiar

El robot desapareció con Sigma, Vile y Juno

X- ¿Estas bien?

Volnutt- Si, gracias

X- Mi nombre es X, Megaman

Volnutt- Yo soy Volnutt, Megaman y él es Data

Data- Gracias nos salvaste de ese robot maligno

X- Me temo que aun no los salve

Volnutt- ¿A que te refieres X?

X- Yo vengo de otra época

Volnutt- Jejejeejejejejejejejejeje como no, buen chiste

X- Oye yo estoy hablando enserio

Volnutt- Si claro, yo también vengo de otra época jejejejejejejejeje

X- Créeme hablo enserio

Volnutt- Jejejejejejejejeje

-El habla enserio

Data- ¿Quién dijo eso?

X- Es solo Alia desde mi transmisor

Alia- Así es

X- ¿Eso te prueba que vengo de otra época?

Volnutt- Necesito mas pruebas

Data- Cierto

X- ¿Necesitan mas pruebas? ¿Qué tal esa?

Todo el Elysium se estaba desintegrando poco a poco

Volnutt y Data- ¡Te creo!

Alia- Y lo mismo esta pasando aquí por eso te llame, ese robot esta alterando el pasado

X- ¿A que época debo ir?

Alia- Al siglo20XX

Volnutt- Yo iré contigo X debo proteger mi tiempo

X- Pero solo tengo uno de estos aparatos

Volnutt- Tu descuida mi amiga Roll Caskett puede fácilmente crear una copia

X- Esta bien vamos

Volnutt- Un minuto, creo recordar que algo paso en el siglo 20XX

X- ¡Tienes razón Volnutt! En el siglo20XX paso la…

Volnutt- ¡ESE ROBOT QUIERE IR ALLA! ¡DEVEMOS IMPEDIRLO!

X- Andando

En el siglo 20XX por la calle se encontraban caminando 2 robots uno tenia un traje azul y la otra vestía de rojo eran Megaman y Roll

Mega- Apúrate Roll ¿Qué no sabes lo que pasa hoy?

Roll- Si ya lo se el Dr Ligth regresa de sus vacaciones

Mega- Así es

Roll- Pero Mega ¿No podemos ir un poco mas lento? Estoy cansada

Mega- Esta bien, que mas da

Roll- ¡Gracias!

Mega y Roll descansaron

Roll- Oye Mega

Mega- ¿Qué?

Roll- Note que tú siempre me ayudas y protejes

Mega- Así es

Roll- Lastima que no pueda devolverte el favor

Mega- Vamos no digas eso recuerda aquella vez que me diste la medicina contra la Roboenza a pesar de que tu la nesesitabas

Roll- Si, pero tampoco fui de tanta ayuda

Mega- ¿Bromeas? No habría ganado de no ser por ti, te la debo, además de que tú ayudas mucho en casa

Roll- Cierto, no quiero imaginar como seria la casa si no la limpiara

Mega- ¿Qué tal si cuando llegue el doctor le pedimos permiso para ir a donde tu quieras?

Roll- ¿En serio?

Mega- Lo prometo

Roll- ¡Eres el mejor!

Pero vieron humo a lo lejos

Mega- Espera, ese humo viene de… ¡Los laboratorios Ligth!

Roll- Debemos ir rápido

Pero al llegar encontraron el lugar completamente destruido

Mega- ¿Pero que paso aquí?

Roll- ¡Mega! ¡Cuidado!

Sin darse cuenta una cadena oscura se dirigía hacia Mega, pero Roll se puso en medio y la cadena le llego a ella

Roll se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo

Mega- ¡No Roll! ¡Reacciona! ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!

-Yo

Mega volteo y vio un robot azul con casco, brazos y piernas doradas, Roll se levanto y se fue con el

Mega- ¿Roll? ¡Contesta! ¡¿Quién eres?!

Robot- Es una lastima, gaste mi ultima cadena en un robot inservible

Mega- ¡Óyeme tu! ¡No te atrevas a llamar a Roll inservible!

Robot- Pero si es Megaman, el primer robot en funcionar correctamente

Mega- Así es

Robot- Me alegra encontrarte, lastima que valla a ser una reunión tan corta

Mega- ¿A que te refieres?

Vile, Sigma y Juno aparecieron junto con Roll

Robot- Veras, no vine aquí por ti

Mega- Entonces ¿Por quien?

-¡Mega, Roll! Ya llegue

El doctor Ligth había llegado

Ligth- ¿Qué paso aquí?

Robot- ¡Fuego!

Mega- ¡NO!

Pero los robots dispararon con todo lo que tenían provocando una gran explosión que mando a volar a Mega

Mega- ¿Doctor? ¿Roll? ¿Dónde están?

Pero en lugar de encontrar al doctor solo vio su bata quemándose

Mega- No, doctor

Robot- Por fin

Mega- Mira lo que has hecho

Robot- Yo ya complete mi misión

Mega- ¿Qué?

Robot- Es hora de irme

El robot desapareció

Mega siguió caminando y encontró a otro sobreviviente

Mega- ¡Timeman!

Timeman- Megaman, estas vivo

Mega- Pero llegue tarde, no pude evitar eso

Timeman- Aun puedes hacer algo

Mega- ¿Qué?

Timeman- Estuve mejorando mis maniobras y ahora puedo viajar en el tiempo

Mega- Entonces… ¡Devuélveme al pasado!

Timeman- Te llevare 2 horas antes de que llegue el doctor

Mega- ¿Sera tiempo suficiente?

Timeman- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo?

Mega- Si

Y así Megaman fue transportado en el tiempo

Mega regreso en el tiempo y los laboratorios se encontraban en perfecto estado

Mega- Bien, ahora solo queda encontrar al causante

Justo entonces X y Volnutt aparecieron

Volnutt- Genial, di un viaje al pasado Roll Caskett no me lo va a creer

X- Alia ¿Cuánto falta para que todo suceda?

Alia- 2 horas exactamente

Volnutt- Genial llegamos a tiempo

Pero cuando Mega los vio los confundió con aquel robot

Mega- Ustedes

Volnutt- ¿Qué?

X- Un segundo

Volnutt- No me digas…

X- Que él es…

X y Volnutt- Megaman

Mega alisto su blaster

Mega- No permitiré que destruyan el laboratorio

X y Volnutt- ¡¿Qué?!

Continuara…

* * *

Por fin pude traer el cap lamento la tardanza pero como ya explique en el universo del videojuego estoy sin compu y por eso tardo en subir así que traeré el siguiente cap tan pronto como pueda


	4. Chapter 3- El Encuentro

Megaman Generaciones

Hola lamento la tardanza esta sí que me pase pero como ya explique en el universo del videojuego se me perdió el flash donde estaban los caps sin embargo al final aquí está el capítulo espero lo disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 3- El Encuentro

X y Volnutt aparecieron

Volnutt- Genial, di un viaje al pasado Roll Caskett no me lo va a creer

X- Alia ¿Cuánto falta para que todo suceda?

Alia- 2 horas exactamente

Volnutt- Genial llegamos a tiempo

Pero cuando Mega los vio los confundió con aquel robot

Mega- Ustedes

Volnutt- ¿Qué?

X- Un segundo

Volnutt- No me digas…

X- Que él es…

X y Volnutt- Megaman

Mega alisto su blaster

Mega- No permitiré que destruyan el laboratorio

X y Volnutt- ¡¿Qué?!

Mega comenzó a disparar pero lo esquivaron

Volnutt- Espera no dispares

X- Si todo es un malentendido

Mega- A que se refieren

Volnutt- Nosotros no vamos a destruir nada

X- Así es, ni siquiera somos de esta época

Mega- Como lo probaran

Volnutt- Pues… Oye X muéstrale tu comunicador

X- Si, Alia habla

Pero nada paso

X- ¿Alia?

Volnutt- ¿Qué ocurre?

X- No puede ser

Volnutt- ¿Qué?

X- Quizá nuestros futuros…

Volnutt- Quieres decir que…

X- Creo que si

Volnutt- No es posible

Mega- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes 2?

X- Debemos ir rápido

Volnutt- Si

Mega- ¿A dónde?

X- Megaman, nuestras épocas peligran, ese robot tiene un plan terrible que alterara el destino, necesitamos tu ayuda

Volnutt- Si Megaman, necesitamos que nos ayudes

Mega- Llámenme Mega, por supuesto que los ayudare ese robot pagara lo que hizo

Volnutt- Genial, ahora sí que venceremos

X-Si vamos

Los héroes vieron por la ventana pero no había nada

X- Pero donde estará

Volnutt- Un segundo, por lo visto todo indica que su objetivo es el doctor Ligth pero ¿Por qué?

X- Que pudo haber hecho el doctor para que ese robot lo quisiera exterminar

Mega- Él fue el creador de los robots

X- Entonces su objetivo es…

Volnutt – Si lo logra ya no existirán robots en el futuro

X- Debemos hacer algo para detenerlo

La verdad el dr Ligth no es el único que hace robots

X- ¿A qué te refieres?

Mega- Hay otro doctor que crea robots y los usa para propósitos malignos

Volnutt- Creo saber dónde está ese robot

Mega- Iré por Rush para que nos lleve

Mientras tanto en los laboratorios de Willy se libraba una batalla

Willy- ¡Auxilio! ¡Nos atacan!

Todos sus robots eran destruidos poco a poco y el Dr Willy estaba aterrado

Entonces un robot azul con casco, brazos y piernas doradas entro a la habitación

Robot- ¿Tu eres el doctor Willy?

Willy- Yo… este pues

El robot comenzó a disparar contra Willy que corría como loco para huir

-¡Alto!

Robot- ¿Qué?

Mega, Volnutt, X y Rush llegaron a escena

Willy- Debo estar soñando

Robot- Vaya veo que el primer Megaman se les unió

X- Ya basta dinos quien eres y que quieres

Robot- Bueno creo que debo de presentarme

Mega- Ya dinos quien eres

Robot- Pues soy Megaman Ultimate

Mega, X y Volnutt- ¡¿Qué?!

Willy- Cuatro Megamans pero si yo no podía ni con uno

Mega- Cállate

Volnutt- Como es eso de que eres Megaman

Ultimate- Verán cada 100 años o algo así surge un Megaman

X- Pero porque estás haciendo esto

Ultimate- Por la misma razón por la que gira el mundo mi buen amigo

Volnutt- A que te refieres

Ultimate- Dinero

Mega, X y Volnutt- ¿Qué?

Ultimate- Solo piénsalo , sin Willy y Ligth nadie inventaría a los robots y por eso recolecte a los mejores robots de todos los tiempos así cuando los lleve a mi futuro y los presente yo seré el creador de los robots y me hare millonario

Volnutt- Pero si lo haces ni tu ni tus robots existirían

Ultimate- No lo creo use la tecnología de mi futuro para protegernos contra el tiempo

Willy- Y qué tal si…

Mega- Tu cállate

X- No dejaremos que lo hagas

Ultimate- Si no están conmigo están en mi contra así que prepárense para morir

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capítulo intentare no demorar tanto para el siguiente


End file.
